girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM37
"A Non-Christmas" (クリスマスなくしマス！; Kurisumasu Nakushimasu!) is the 37th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 139th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Becoming stronger, Dark Sarai transforms into Santa Style! The lights on the Christmas tree disappear one after the other... Can Phantomirage bring back the fun of Christmas and return Sarai's smile?! Sarai plans on making Christmas disappear. Phandy, dressed in a reindeer costume, seems to be the most freaked out. He tells the girls that if they take back Sarai's gyaku jewel, everything will be solved, but her gyaku jewel is not normal. It's name is gachi de gachi gachi no gachi gachi gachi gachi gyaku jewel. They deduce that it's really hard from its long name. Kizuna style might not be strong enough but Kokomi still wants to try because she believes Sarai is like all the other Ikenaiers, cool people that were turned uncool. They transform but Sarai tells them that without her gachi de gachi gachi no gachi gachi gachi gachi gyaku jewel she'll turn back into a doll. Phantomirage remarks that it really is a long name. Phantomi Heart tells her that she's not a doll because she likes fun and friends. She says that they'll use kizuna style to create a kizuna (bond) with her. They use kizuna style's choudai shot and she gets worried as colorful thorns (similar to the ones that grew from the Ikenai Box) start growing out of her. SakaSama arrives through a portal and tells her that he can use Ikenai Power on her again later if she becomes a doll, but Phantomirage tells her that she should become who she wants to be, like how they became Phantomirage. Even if she starts small, she can eventually change. She proclaims that she's not a doll and the thorns dissolve. A bright line shines and she reintroduces herself as Sarai, a real 5th grader. She is also wearing regular clothes, different to her Reverse Police ones. SakaSama leaves, but is probably planning revenge. They realize that kizuna style isn't only about their bonds, but also about connecting to people through bonds. The Reverse Police cry tears of joy as they secretly watch. Phandy wonders if Phantomirage's feelings and powers saved Sarai, or if it was a Christmas miracle. The sound of a sleigh bell can be heard in the distance, so maybe the real Santa helped, just like he did in episode 38 of MagimajoPures! Sarai returns the pendants to Phantomirage and apologizes. They forgive her, because she's their friend. She thanks them, using their real names. She found out because she loves Phantomi! She can even talk to Kumachi, who says they won't become popcorn because she's special. Kokomi and the others agree that she's a special friend and they enjoy a Christmas party together while eating Minoru's sweets. * Phantomirage use kizuna style to save Sarai without turning her back into a doll. * They realize that kizuna style isn't only about their bonds, but also about connecting to others through bonds. * She reintroduces herself as Sarai, a real 5th grader. * She returns the pendants to Phantomirage. * She knows their identity, but they won't become popcorn because she's a special friend. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga TBA Category:Episode Stub